


The Beauty of Winter

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warm fluff, Winter, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Sora and Belle talk about feelings and the cold as Riku and him are stuck at the Beast's Castle during a winter storm.  Sora still does not like the cold, but there are some advantages in being cold that can be helped by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Belle (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Beauty of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> After dealing with nearly a week of winter, I just had to get this out. Mostly to keep myself from just absolutely hating these past few days. Things just went wrong and all that, but thankfully things are much better! I figured I could write something sweet to calm myself, and I did just that! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments really make me warm and fuzzy!

Sora found himself pulling his knees up closer to his chest as he sat on the soft cushioned couch. He didn’t know how the cold was slipping underneath his clothing and brushing against his skin, but it was. The goosebumps rising up along his legs and arms told him that it was somehow happening. Even with the roaring fire nearby in the large fireplace, a tendril of cold snuck in to give him a shiver or two.

“Sora,” Belle’s voice came from behind the couch, making him look over to see the young woman carrying a wool blanket in her arms towards him. “Here, to help you stave off the chill.”

“Thank you, your Majesty- ah, Belle.” He thanked her with a soft smile and took the blanket, wrapping it up tight around him. Even with his cheeks burning warm from the fire and the blanket, there was still a chill he could feel through his entire body. There shouldn’t be a draft here in the library. But no matter what, the winter outside crept inside like a thief or Heartless, almost seemingly in want to torture him.

“I suppose I can assume you don’t experience much cold winters, do you?” Belle asked as she had come around the couch to take a seat along with him. She smoothed out the thick, woolen dress she wore that would have made him feel heat exhausted just looking at it any other time. Now, he felt envious of it.

“Ah, no. Not where I’m from. And when I travel, rarely are other worlds in the dead of winter.” Sora was a bit glad he didn’t have to mince his words around Belle, since both she and Adam knew more than most in other worlds he visited. “I guess it was just bad luck that Riku and I…”

Speaking of Riku, he wondered just how long it would take him to return back from the kitchen. 

For a moment, Riku promised. To fetch something warm to drink for them both while they stayed in Beast’s- no, Adam’s castle for the duration of the winter storm. Until it was clear enough to be able to leave in their gummi ship. It has seemed like a forever has passed since the other had left Sora alone, fighting against the chill. Even if Riku couldn't handle the cold just as much as he couldn’t, being cuddled up together felt better than being alone.

“Seems like bad luck that Riku and I got stuck here.” When he realized how ungrateful that could sound, he quickly added with an apologetic tone, “Not that we are ungrateful for your hospitality, Belle! We really are grateful! Super happy that you and Adam let us stay here!”

Belle chuckled for a moment, her hand reaching up to cover her lips as she did so. “It’s alright, Sora. The more the merrier.”

Sora was glad to hear that, since he never wanted to make one of his friends upset with his careless words. He was glad he hadn’t done so.

He tucked his chin against his knees, burying it into the blanket as his eyes watched the dancing flames on the logs in the fireplace. It was nice to spend time on another world without it being invaded by Heartless or Organization XIII members plotting something. He could relax and enjoy spending time with the friends he had made through his journeys.

Though, he would have thought that visiting Arendelle in the dead of a created winter would have been enough snow for him for a _long_ while.

“I too think that I feel much colder when Adam isn’t around,” Belle mused aloud, though not looking at Sora when he glanced over. Her eyes were on the fire as his had been, watching it with a distant softness that made him wonder what she was thinking. The words she had spoken did also ignite an even brighter warmth in his cheeks once they settled into place in his mind.

“I, it’s not, it’s-” Sora sputtered out, trying to find an excuse for something that really didn’t need one.

It would have been hard for anyone to not see how close they were.

Sometimes it even surprised him just how lucky he was that they were together.

Once he got over being caught off-guard by such an honest statement, though his cheeks were still bright red, Sora sighed out, “Yeah. You’re right.”

He was definitely cold before Riku left and before Belle brought in the blanket, but there was a certain absence of heat that was only there because _Riku_ was not there. Maybe it was wrong to feel so dependent on someone for their warmth and comfort, but Sora didn’t feel like it was. Not when Belle apparently felt the same way with her words.

It didn’t take but a moment before the queen of the castle gave him a warm smile that could have easily put the fire to shame, “I am glad to see you have someone to keep you warm then.” 

Hearing those honest words and feeling the soft encouragement of them made Sora even warmer. It was the approval too that made him happy, not that he really needed it. But it was nice to have someone else think that and to help remind him that Riku and him were good together. All of their close friends were happy, and now even more friends were happy to see them together.

Maybe a small part of himself still believed he wasn’t worth it. That Riku could do so much better. He was a Keyblade Master after all and far more...well, himself.

But those thoughts faded with each happy smile and “congrats” that they received. Each smile given their way from those within a relationship reminded Sora that love was stronger than any of those cold doubts.

Belle began to stand up from the couch, pulling Sora out of his thoughts, and explained, “I better go check to make sure my father hasn’t frozen himself to one of his newest inventions.”

As she walked around the couch and towards the large, double doors of the library, they opened up before her to reveal Riku walking in with two steaming mugs. He bowed his head in greeting to her, with a small courteous smile on his lips. Belle, in turn, gave him a soft smile and wink that left the keyblade master a bit confused. Sora chuckled from his spot on the couch as he watched the display.

Riku then began to finish the walk over to the couch his boyfriend was sitting on, handing over one of the mugs and sitting down close to Sora. It wasn’t close enough for the keyblader, who still leaned against him to be pressed up against his side. Once he nestled into place there at Riku’s side, Sora took a sip of the rich, warm hot chocolate and made a soft sound of happiness for the additional warmth it provided.

After taking a sip of his own drink, Riku couldn’t help but to ask, “What were you two discussing while I was gone?” It wasn’t accusatory, even after that wink, but curious.

Sora found it cute, in a way that was completely Riku. He knew the other was curious about it, but he would drop the question if told to do so. Riku would be happy to just sit there together, in front of a warm fire with hot chocolate.

But Sora also couldn’t keep what he talked about to himself.

“How to stay warm in winter,” Sora answered back with a soft smile on his lips, soon licking away the chocolate that had been left behind. He felt a bit of a thrill when Riku’s teal eyes watched him do it without blinking. Sora almost did it again just to have his boyfriend stare at him like that.

“Oh?” Riku finally got out, exhaling the question.

Sora, still grinning a teasing smile, nodded his head. To help “save” his boyfriend from being distracted _too_ much, he decided to tilt his head up just enough to press a soft kiss against Riku’s cheek. There was probably going to be some stickiness left behind there. Sora thought that it might be nice to lick off, but not quite right now. 

He leaned his head back enough to meet Riku’s gaze and murmured, “Having someone you love around.”

The blush that bloomed on Riku’s face was worth the chill he felt as they stayed here during the winter storm. The redness crept up from Riku’s neck, up into his cheeks, and Sora could have sworn it reached his pale hair. But, instead of watching to see that, Riku leaned forward to press his lips against Sora’s, sharing the taste of hot chocolate between them.

In the background, the fire continued to crackle and pop as the logs burned in the library’s fireplace. Mugs were soon placed on the wooden end table with light thumps, before the sounds of soft breathing and the sounds of sighs between kisses settled in the library. In the large window that nearly stretched up to the ceiling, snow flurries danced in the window and fell against the window panes.

In all the worlds, there was no place either of them would want to be than right here together. Not just because of the fire’s warmth being provided, but the warmth from the love they shared. That love warmed both their hearts and bodies as naturally as their body temperatures would. It was its own special kind of beauty that coexisted with the chill of winter, as well as all seasons and tribulations they would face together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit [my tumblr](https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk more!


End file.
